See You Again
by Chibi Tsunade
Summary: “You mean am I Happy you tricked me...No blackmailed me to go on a date with her.” Sakura’s eyes were wide, she froze, she started to feel her heart clenched, it was just like many years ago when he rejected her and left.


* * *

**_Hey People. Here's a new fanfic for your pleasure. lol...Enjoy._**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto_**

* * *

See You Again.

-

-

_Sometimes people do things they don't really mean, but how far would one go to Set up your best friend with a guy she doesn't like anymore._

-

じゃあまた明日

-

-

-

-

-

-

Xoxoxox

-

-

-

"Saki-chan…how much do you love me?"

"You know that I love you a lot…you're my best friend….you're like a sister…Why?"

"Well…if you love me...You would do anything for me right…because you love me like a sister…"Ino said, batting her eyelashes.

"Yeah…What's it to you?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…If you love me…then you'll come with me and Shikamaru on a double date with Sasuke…."

"YOU DID WHAT?" Sakura asked/screamed at her best friend, Ino.

"I asked Shikamaru and Sasuke on a double date with you and me?" Ino innocently said, batting her eyelashes.

"Ino…" Sakura groaned, as she brought a hand to massage her suddenly aching head.

"What? So what…It's just a teensy weensy date..."She said

"But that's what you always say!" She said frustrated.

"You could have asked me! Gosh Ino…"Sakura said, crossing her arms together and looked away from her like a child would do.

"Well….If I asked you...You wouldn't allow it..."

"That means I want to stay single!"

"Well now I'm accused of Case I want my bff to have a life."

"Ino…" She groaned.

"Don't make this hard for me…"

"But Saki….Can't you do this for me? ….Pretty Please?"

"I don't date Ino…Look…You know I'd do anything else but go on a date with Sasuke…I don't like anymore remember?" Saukra said, waving her hands in front of Ino's face.

"But they've already agreed to go…and it would be rude not to go…and 'sides Saki…_You're _not like _that_."

"Okay…Okay….I'll go…you owe me one…scratch that…you owe me a million." She said.

"Yay…Thank you Thank you!!" She squealed and she got Sakura into one big bear hug.

-

-

-

-

Xoxoxox

-

-

-

-

"Operation L-O-V-E is up and running." Ino said bringing her thumbs up.

"Tch…Troublesome..."Shikamaru said, closing her eyes.

"Aww...Honey…Don't be like that." She said, pouting.

"Tch…Fine…Troublesome woman."He said, bringing her into his arms, he pecked her lips and let her go.

"Ewwwww….Can you not do that while I'm here?"Naruto complained, covering his poor face.

"Let them do what they want Naruto…" Tenten said, "Even if it is ugly…"She muttered under her breath.

"Hey! I heard that!" Ino said, "You're lucky that I'm happy otherwise you would have been in France by now…"Ino said.

"Yeah lucky me.." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Ino just sniffed and went into a dark corner.

Tenten sighed, "Look Ino…I'm sorry…It not your fault you and Naruto think alike," she said.

For once Naruto was quiet, he seemed to be thinking of something.

"Hey Naruto..Naruto..."Ino said, franticly waving her hands in his face, slapping him in the process.

"Ow..."He grumbled. "What do you what woman?" He said to her.

"Eh, nothing I was wondering why you were quiet…"

"I'm thinking..." he said, then he looked around, everyone was looking at him, except Shikamaru, who was busy sleeping.

"What about teme…He's not as easy to crack…" He said.

"Ramen lover is right for once...How do we crack him?"Tenten asked.

"Well….How about…." Ino whispered the plan to Tenten, Naruto and to a sleeping Shikamaru, who just mumble a 'troublesome' in his sleep.

-

-

-

-

Xoxoxox

-

-

-

-

Sasuke was busy sleeping, dreaming in his bed.

"Mmm…Tomatoes…Thanks mom.." He said in his sleep.

"No I don't want a tutu, Itachi." He said, furrowing her eyebrows.

He started to drool as he pictured Sakura with a basket of Tomatoes.

"Mmmm...Sakura…You naughty girl...Don't steal my tomatoes…" He said, breathlessly.

Itachi's eyebrow shot up as he heard his brother talk in his sleep. He must have been dreaming about something stupid again.

They currently shared a room, Itachi's was under repairs, his roof had caved in last night and he found out that sleeping in Sasuke's room had its weird moments.

He heard a knock on his- no his brother's door, he walked up to get it.

"Yes?" he said blankly.

"Hey man! It's me Naruto remember? The Party." Naruto said happily, giving him a high-five.

"So sup?" Naruto asked.

"Hn…" Itachi said-hned

"Okaay…Any way…Can you help me? I've got a big problem.."

"Hn…"He said, not moving from the door.

"Well…we're planning on setting Teme over there with Sakura-Chan…We want you to help us…" he nervously said, grinning sheepishly.

"Hmm…How about…." Itachi said trailing into thought. "No." he said before slamming the door in Naruto's face.

"Aww…Man don't be that way…" He complained.

He heard a faint Hn, before sighing. He just waited there, until he heard the door open.

Itachi shoved a book in his hands before he could speak and Bam! He closed the door on Naruto's face again.

"Naruto opened the book and his eyes widened at what he saw.

It was Sasuke dancing like a ballerina, tutu and all, he even had a bow in his hair.

He started laughing hard and rolled on this floor, until that is a hand popped out of the room and hit his head.

"Geez...Talk about grumpy." He said before exiting the Uchiha manor.

-

-

-

-

Xoxoxox

-

-

-

-

"THIS IS PERFECT!" Ino said, manically.

"What is Ino?" Tenten asked. Scratching her head.

"If he doesn't agree…we'll just blackmail him...This perfect perfect PERFECT!" she said, laughing hysterically.

Tenten hit Ino's head.

"Okay Okay…Geez." Ino grumbled.

Tenten just rolled her eyes.

"Don't you see...If he doesn't agree…We'll force him with these" Ino said, shoving the book in Tenten's face.

"Or so I'VE HEARD." Tenten said, rolling her eyes.

"Tch.. I still think this is troublesome.." Shikamaru said.

"You just go to sleep."Ino complained.

"Fine…Tch troublesome.."Shikamaru said, before drifting off to sleep.

-

"Anyway…We'll need someone to convince him…without using the book or not…..Hmmmm……How about…Tenn.…..-

"No" Ino was cut off.

"Aww...But Tenn.…You're cool and one of his 'groupies'…"She said, exaggerating on the word groupies.

"No...Your one of his groupies too…"

"Aww…..But Tenn.….. "

"Ino…will you ever stop?" Tenten asked, annoyed.

"Nope." Ino said, happily.

"How could someone so small be so annoying?" She asked, massaging her temples.

"It's a gift." Naruto and Ino said at the same time.

"Aren't you supposed to be at the Ramen shop?"Tenten asked, raising a brow.

"Oh shit…I forgot...My date with Hinata…Neji's going to kill me…" He yelled running off to who knows where.

Tenten and Ino just watched and smiled at his childlikeness.

Tenten sighed and brought her hands up. "Alright Ino I give up…You win…You're going to do it.."

Ino squealed, "Yay! I'm gonna do it…." She chanted running and jumping in the air.

Then she came to a stop. "Well that means…."

She glared at Tenten, who just stood there smiling.

"You're coming with me then." She said grabbing Tenten and dragging her along.

-

-

-

-

Xoxoxox

-

-

-

-

Sasuke just got up a few minutes ago, according to Itachi, he was sleep talking again and that made him mad.

He heard a knock on his door.

"What?" he grumbled, opening his door, only to be attacked by two hideous creatures and pushed back in again?

"Get off me!" He growled at them.

"Aww and I thought you loved us..."Ino said, sniffing.

Tenten said nothing, but she hit Ino.

"Do you have to keep on hitting me?" Ino grumbled.

"Yeah 'cuz you don't know when to shut it." She retorted.

"Girls just tell me what you want and get out." He said, annoyed.

"Well…I'm asking you on a double date with me and Shikamaru and Sakura….." She innocently said.

"No." he stated and tried to push them out.

"Aww to bad for Sakura...She's been waiting for this moment…She'll be heart broken when she finds out…" Ino dramatically said, bringing her hands to her heart.

"So?" he asked, one brow raised up.

"Aww you brought me to it…Sakura didn't agree to go out with us…'cuz she doesn't want you." Tenten said, making Sasuke stop pushing them to the door.

"So she doesn't want me anymore…I still say….NO." he said, continuing to push them out.

"Well…We promised Ramen Freak…that we'd use this as a backup….but here…I bet Saki would love to see you in a tutu." Tenten said, smirking.

"What the…?" He froze, looking at his now empty desk.

"Looking for this?" Ino asked him, showing his book.

"You didn't…" he said.

"Fine! I'll go…you happy!" He said, annoyed, bringing his temples to his forehead.

"Yay!"She said.

"Be ready at….8.."She said before running out, dragging a helpless Tenten with her.

He groaned.

-

-

-

-

Xoxoxox

-

-

-

-

It was 8:30 and Ino was late. Sakura looked at her clock again, this time glaring at it. She wished Ino would hurry up out of the bathroom, or head would roll.

"Ino get out of there already…Your perfectly fine…Gosh Ino.."She said, banging on her bathroom door.

She heard a faint voice saying "In a sec...I need to finish this curl…" and sighed; she didn't even want to go out with them.

The door opened and Sakura's mouth fell open, Ino was in a cocktail dress, heck it was too short for one.

"You're wearing **that **outside?" She questioned.

"Yeah, Why?"Ino innocently said.

Sakura's eyes twitched, Ino was acting too innocent for her liking.

"What's up Ino?" She asked/demanded.

She never got an answer, for the guys came and alas, they're double date started.

-

-

-

-

Xoxoxox

-

-

-

-

"Soo what do we do now?" Ino asked.

"I don't know…You're the one who invited us..."Sakura and Sasuke mumbled/thought.

"How about….DINNER!" She yelled out, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay…If that'll shut you up..."Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey...I sense hostility coming from you…"She complained.

"That's 'cuz you practically forced us…"They thought in they're heads.

The rest of the car ride to the restaurant was quiet, when they got there, they had the slightest urge to run back home; that was because Ino was practically jumping up and down, thus making her dress ride up, making Shikamaru glare at every male whistling at Ino.

They sighed in relief when they go their chairs; Ino was sure tiring to be with.

"Hey there, I'll be your server for the evening. My name is Mika; just call me if you need me." She said in a husky tone to them, it was mostly towards Sasuke.

"Um…Okay..."Ino said, absentmindedly skimming towards the pages, Shikamaru just went to sleep and Sasuke and Sasuke were avoiding her for the heck of it.

"Okay..I'll have the Caesar salad with Italian dressing and a ginger ale...and he'll have a grilled chicken breast and lemonade…."Ino said.

"I'll have the grilled salmon and a light beer..." Sakura said, politely

"I'll have what she's having..."Sasuke said, pointing to Sakura. "Make it a normal beer." He said, uncaringly.

"Sure thing Honey." She wrote down the orders and sent Sasuke a wink.

Sakura and Sasuke just stared at the woman, as if she had grown two heads.

She gave their orders soon and 'dropped' a piece of paper on Sasuke's lap, which he crumples up and threw.

All of a sudden, it was all quiet the next thing Sasuke knew was that he saw a flash of gold hair next to the plant on the corner.

"Excuse me; I have to go to the washroom." Sasuke said, getting up and walking towards the exact corner.

-

-

-

-

Xoxoxox

-

-

-

-

"Uh oh..." Naruto said out loud.

"Uh oh is right…What are you doing there Dobe?" Sasuke asked, glaring at him.

"Come with me," Sasuke said, walking to the men's washroom.

"Ew man...I'm not like that..."Naruto said freaking out.

"Not like that dobe…You want Blondie to come and cheer your butt over there?"Sasuke said, rolling her eyes and walking the men's room.

-

-

-

-

Xoxoxox

-

-

-

-

"Hey what's taking Sasuke so long?"Ino asked Sakura.

"How am I supposed to know piggy?"Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

"Go and Call him?" Ino suggested, winking at Sakura.

"Whatever,"Sakura said getting up from her seat.

-

-

-

-

Xoxoxox

-

-

-

-

"So..Spill" Sasuke emotionlessly said.

"Aren't you happy that we set you and Sakura-chan up?"

"You mean am I Happy you tricked me..No blackmailed me to go on a date with her."

"Are you happy?"

"No Dobe…I'm not…"

-Gasp-

Both of them turned around saw Sakura standing on the doorway; She looked sad, betrayed and most of all…Hurt.

"Saku-chan this isn't-"

Naruto never got to finish because Sakura went back, more like stormed back to the table.

-

-

-

-

Xoxoxox

-

-

-

-

Sakura walked up to the washroom as fast as she could, time to get this over with. She was going to knock but stopped mid-way when she heard someone talking.

"Aren't you happy that we set you and Sakura-chan up?" It was a hyper voice; Sakura knew that voice any where….It was the same voice that annoyed her to wake up when Ino couldn't

"You mean am I Happy you tricked me...No blackmailed me to go on a date with her." Sakura's eyes were wide, she froze, she started to feel her heart clenched, it was just like many years ago when he rejected her and left.

"Are you happy?"She wanted to hear more.

"No Dobe…I'm not…"

She gasped and opened the door.

She met their faces, shocked and expressionless.

She stormed back to her table, the tears continuing to flow.

-

-

-

-

Xoxoxox

-

-

-

-

"Sakura wait..."Sasuke said, running after her.

He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around, facing him.

"What!"Sakura said, frustrated.

He didn't say anything, just looked at her franticly.

"Let go of me." She said, pulling herself away from him.

"No."

"Why?" it almost sounded like a plea.

"I don't…Know…" he said, almost confused.

"Sasuke…I'm tired…I was happy...You know…When I found out you wanted to go out…But now...You killed it….You were **Blackmailed** into coming here and I'm sure that when Ino gives you what you want you'll be happy." She gritted through her teeth.

"You don't know what it's like to wait for something that will never happen," That was all she said, before slapping him, walking back, grabbing her purse, paying for the meal and walking out of the restaurant, ignoring the shocked faces of many people there.

-

-

-

-

Xoxoxox

-

-

-

-

Three weeks passed, after the incident. Sakura forgave Ino and the guys, but whenever she would look at Sasuke, she'd have a pained expression on her face, like it hurt to be near him, like he was killing her, poising her.

"Teme…talk to her..."Naruto said.

"I can't."Sasuke replied.

"Why?" Ino questioned.

"Hn." He said, before sitting on his bed.

"Ugh," Was what Tenten said, before punching his pillow.

"Apologize man!"She yelled in frustration.

"Hn."He said, before shooing them out of his room.

-

-

-

-

Xoxoxox

-

-

-

-

"Ugh!"Sakura yelled in frustration, before smacking another set of paint on her huge canvas.

"He's so self-centered." She almost yelled, throwing more paint.

"He could have just told me."She said, dipping the brush in the paint and splattering it all over.

"He maybe cute..He maybe talking to me again..But he's so Ugh!"

Scream

More paint.

Splat!

Scream.

More paint

Splat!

Scream

More paint.

Spla-

"We get it already!" Neji snapped.

"Calm down Sakura-chan" Hinata quietly said.

"Tch. Troublesome."Shikamaru complained.

"Fine" she said, before dropping down to the floor, sitting cross-legged.

Knock!

Knock!

Bang!

Bang!

"Come In!" She yelled through the door.

She expected the front door to open, not the garage door.

-

-

-

-

Xoxoxox

-

-

-

-

Sasuke sighed; his eye brow quirked, when he saw Sakura's messy attire.

He looked at the big Canvas and put two and two together.

"We need to talk." He said, looking at the others.

They just shrugged and left the garage, with a snap of a finger.

"Look...I'm Sorry..."He said, forcefully.

"Get out." She said.

"I said…Sorry Sakura..." He said.

"I said…GET OUT..."She yelled at him.

"Sakura-

"No. I'm sick of this! I'm sick of you!..I'm sick of everything you do to make me feel this way...You have no right to make me feel this way!" She screamed at him.

"Sakura don't make this hard for me..."He said through gritted teeth.

"No Sasuke…Your making this hard for me...Your always making this hard for me..."She said, frustrated.

The next thing Sasuke did surprised her.

-

-

-

-

Xoxoxox

-

-

-

-

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore; he just snapped and downright kissed her.

The kiss held everything they were feeling, Frustration, confusion, Happiness.

It was passionate; he was kissing her, taking the breath out of her, confiding in her.

They stopped and let out a breath of relief and tiredness.

"I love you." Was all he said, before he continued kissing her.

-

-

-

-

Xoxoxox

-

-

-

-

Sakura got up that day, a little tired and stiff.

She tried to get up, but a hand stopped her and pulled her back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke asked her, teasing ly.

"Getting some clothes...You perv…"She giggled before snuggling her head in his bare torso.

"Psh...You never called me that last night...I recall..." He said confidently, smirking at her reaction.

She blushed and playfully hit him on the chest, "You Perv," She laughed, when he started to kiss her neck.

-

-

-

-

Xoxoxox

-

-

-

-

"That was..."Was all she could say.

He just snorted at her reaction.

"I love you." She said, kissing him on the lips.

"Yeah...I know "He said kissing her back.

"Enough now…Sasuke…Control…you…"She giggled.

"Tch...Fine..." He said rolling his eyes.

Sakura just snuggled against his chest, sighed happily and closed her eyes.

Sasuke just lied down, arms around her, smiling, he held onto her delicately, as if the wind wound break her.

-

-

-

-

Xoxoxox

-

-

-

-

_**Owari **_

* * *

**_Hope you liked it. I know i liked writing it alot..Heehee...Please review and you will have my thanks for a very long time..lol..._**


End file.
